


Guard Detail

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Panic needs a special kind of security detail.





	Guard Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for violentviolethp and ngaio in the Spencer xover meme.

They're informed upon arriving in London that they have to take on extra security, provided at no cost by the British government. It's odd because they've never had to before, and as far as Spencer's aware, there haven't been any recent terrorist attacks, nothing to be alarmed over, but their security is a well-built guy with fall-leaf red hair and a laugh that sets even Ryan at ease, so Spencer isn't going to make a big deal about the situation. Or at least that's his intention until Ron, the security guy, ends up covering for them with bolts of green light from a stick, which seems to be battling bolts of red light. Also--just to be clear--from sticks.

Brendon says, "That was awesome," and sounds sincere, if a bit shaken up.

Ryan says, "What the fuck?" and yeah, Spencer's going to have to come down on Ryan's side in this instance. They're back in the hotel by this point, Ron setting up some kind of perimeter defense with his stick, which Spencer is beginning to suspect is a wand, a magic fucking wand.

"Magicians want us dead?" Spencer asks.

"Wizards," Ron mutters, "And yes, that is the general problem."

"Um, why?" Jon asks. Spencer approves heartily of this inquiry.

"Your label's owned by a guy named Peter Wentz?"

Brendon laughs. Ron looks confused. Spencer says, "Pete, and yeah, what does he have to do with anything?"

" _Pete's_ father comes from a long line of American pureblooded wizards, some of which date back to a British family. He ran from that life at an early age to pursue...something else, the point is, he changed his name, everything, but recently the British wing of his family--which is largely inbred and completely mad--has tracked him down and in a sort of age-old wizarding tradition moved to eradicate every trace of his legacy from existence."

"You have to believe me when I say that Pete's dad really probably doesn't care if we die or not," Ryan says.

"Oh, I believe you, it just doesn't matter."

Spencer says, "No, of course it doesn't," which, to his surprise, makes Ron laugh. Ron tells them, "Relax, you're fine for the moment, and the likelihood that they'll pursue the issue once you're off their territory is pretty small. A benefit to the madness is that they tend not to be able to focus for long periods of time."

Jon blinks and says, "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah," Ryan agrees, "me too."

Spencer is less than shocked to watch Brendon scurry out with them. Ron says, "And you?"

"Wide awake," Spencer says. Ron looks in the direction of the bedrooms. He says, "Ah."

"Are you really from the British government?"

Ron smiles. "In a way."

"You can't tell me?"

"I could, but it would be just one more thing to erase from your memories tomorrow, and I'd prefer to contain that."

Spencer nods. "All right, then I guess I'm probably not going to get anywhere asking if you'd like to make out for a bit."

"Sorry?"

"Make out, kiss, engage in--"

"Yes, no, I just-- You realize I'm on security detail, yes?"

"You seemed to feel you'd secured the place fairly well."

"Also, I'm not sure--"

"I like your hair."

"My hair."

"And your honesty," Spencer throws in for good measure.

"It's mostly just because you won't be able to remember."

"That was pretty honest."

Ron laughs. "I suppose it was."

"So, kissing, then?" Spencer offers.

"Necking," Ron corrects, and pulls him close enough to teach him the difference.


End file.
